The Marshfield Alphabet
by PotterheadJackson
Summary: Marshfield One Shots following the letters of the alphabet! Enjoy!
1. A is for Aftermath

**(I do not own Life is Strange)**

A is for Aftermath:

Max's shoes clicked on the white tiled floors as she rushed over to

Kate's hospital room. Max couldn't decide if she was anxious or worried or maybe both. All she knew was that she HAD to see Kate.

Once the doctors has called to let Max know Kate's condition, Max rushed over to see her. She can't believe Kate had tried to kill herself and she couldn't believe she actually saved her, Max Caulfield herself! Max Caulfield, the photography hipster that could barely walk without tripping on her own feet, had saved Kate Marsh, her best friend who she probably had some slight feelings for.

Max finally reached Kate's hospital room door, room 888. Max took a deep breath and pushed open her door lightly.

"Kate?" She calls as she walks in quietly.

Kate sat up in her hospital bed, looking pale with sunken eyes. She manages a slight smile and waves at her. Max smiles, happy that Kate seemed fine for now.

She walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into Kate's eyes. "Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and kept smiling. "Could be better, could be worse though, right?" Max smirked and nodded.

All was silent for a moment before Kate decided to break the silence. "Max I owe you HUGE thank you. I could be dead without you," She whispered and put her hand on Max's thigh.

Max looked down and blushed. "It was nothing I just wanted to save my best friend. It was my fault that I wasn't there for you in the first place. I'm sorry." Kate gasped slightly and lowered her head to look into Max's eyes.

"Max you don't have to be sorry! You did everything you could have done. Don't you ever say this was your fault." Max looked up to see watery eyes staring back at her. She frowned and drew Kate into and firm hug.

"Thank you, Kate. Everything's ok now. They can't hurt you anymore. It's just you and me now."

Kate smiled, her head on Max's shoulder, as she thought about that ending sentence. 'Just you and me now, huh? That sounds kind of nice.'


	2. B is for Balloons

**(I do not own Life is Strange)**

B is for Balloons:

Today was the day. Today was the day Kate Marsh will be freed from the hospital and be able to go back to Blackwell Academy.

Kate's brain buzzed with questions as she filled out the papers one of the nurses had given her. 'Will they treat me the same? Will Principle Wells say anything to me when I get there? Will Max be there to greet me?'

The last question played in Kate's mind like a broken record. One side of her knew Max would see her again but the other side didn't know when. Kate sighed as she scribbled her name on the last blank line of the consent form.

"Ready to go, Gingerbread," asked her father as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded slightly and followed her dad down to the exit doors, towards his car.

The ride was painfully slow and as they neared the school, Kate felt her heart squeeze. They came to a stop in front of the main entrance and Kate's father looked over at his anxious daughter.

"Want me to come in with you?" Kate shakes her head, hugging him before unbuckling her seatbelt and walking out the car door. Her father gave her a slight wave and watched her make it to the steps before starting his engine again.

Kate slowly walked down the familiar sidewalks of campus, keeping her gaze ahead of her. She gave small crowds of students occasional glances, trying to spot Max between them. She didn't see her anywhere.

Kate sighed, swallowing back silent tears as she continued to walk to her dorm. A couple of times, she was stopped by some close classmates like Dana and Courtney who welcomed her back with open arms. Even Victoria greeted her.

Finally, Kate entered her floor in the girl's dorm. She walked over to her door and gave Max's door a sad glance, wondering if she was in there. Kate shook her head and unlocked her own door.

"Well it's about time you got here! I've been here since 1!"

Kate jumped at the sudden voice filling her ears. A small chuckle escaped the mystery voice. "Did I scare you?" Kate's eyes grew slightly wide. 'That voice...it has to be...'

"Max," she asked and flicked on the lights. Max Caulfield sat on the edge of her bed, holding several balloons. Kate's heart burst a bit when she saw the brunette give a shy smile.

"Hey, Kate. Sorry if I scared you." Kate gave a tender smile and laughed. "I was starting to think you forgot about me, Max." Max shook her head quickly. "I can never forget about you."

Kate saw Max give a slight flinch when she realized how that sentence sounded. "Well I can forget about you but not...Um...no I'll never forget about you but in a friendship kind of way and-" Max groaned in frustration, her face bright red.

She held out the balloons. "T-these are for you..." Kate's cheeks burned a bright red as she took the balloons from Max's hands. "One is from Warren; one is from Courtney, one from Dana, one from Alyssa and...two from me," Max explained as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Kate stared at the helium filled balloons and finally gave a watery smile at Max, who gave a shy smile back. "Thank you, Max." Max smiled.

"Anything for you, Kate."


	3. C is for Coffee

**(I do not own Life is Strange)**

 **(Takes place after B for Balloons)**

C is for Coffee:

Max Caulfield walked out of the showers in the early stages of dawn. Normally she wouldn't get up THIS early but since Kate got back yesterday, and promised to spend the next day with her, she was too excited to go back to sleep.

She began dry her hair the best she could with the already damp towel in her hands as she walked back to her room. She took a quick glance over at Kate's door, knowing that the girl was an early bird and was probably awake already.

'I'll talk to her once I get my camera,' she thought to herself as she opened her door before letting out a small shriek of surprise.

A giggle was heard from none other than Kate Marsh who was holding a cardboard tray holding two drinks. "I guess we're even now," she implied as she walked over to the startled brunette. Max let out a soft chuckle.

"Good one, Kate. You got me." Kate smiled at her victory and handed max one of the cups. "I went to go get some tea and I thought I'd bring you some coffee." Max smiled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"T-thanks Kate. You didn't have to do this." She winced at the stutter when she started. Kate laughed and shook her head. "Don't be silly, Maxine. Of course I had to. You've done SO much for me during the past couple of days so now it's my turn to give back."

Max's blush turned a deeper pink and she took the coffee cup from Kate's grasp. Kate rolled her eyes as she noticed her friend's blush.

"Don't go all shy on me now, Maxine. That's my job."


	4. D is for Damn

**(I do not own Life is Strange)**

D is for Damn:

"Dammit," Max mumbled under her breath as she searched her room for her normal grey hoodie. She swore she had it yesterday! She hung out with Kate after their morning coffee/tea meet. They went to the lighthouse, where Max was wearing it. They skipped lunch and went to Two Whales for dinner. Then Max was called out to hang with Chloe down at the junkyard but came back and hour later to watch a movie in Kate's room.

Max scrunched her nose in frustration before remembering the obvious. 'Of course she left it in Kate's room.' Max mentally cursed herself before walking out and knocking on the blonde's door.

In the blink of an eye, Kate Marsh was at the door. She looked at Max confused. "Max? What's wrong? You look a bit flustered." Max bit her lip when she saw the concern glazed over Kate's eyes and her heart did a slight jump at the sight.

"Kate have you seen my hoodie? I can't find it in my room and I think I left it here last night." Kate frowned and shook her head. "No I haven't seen it, Max. I'm sorry."

"Damn," Max mumbled and Kate gasped. "You know I hate swear words, Maxine." Max gulped and sighed, looking down at her feet. ""I know...Sorry Kate. Just don't call me Maxine. I hate that-"

"Max? What's wrong?" The concern look came back into Kate's eyes when she saw the shocked expression on Max's face.

"Uh...Kate...? Are you sure you don't know where my hoodie is?" Kate's face turned into an adorable confused look, making Max smirk slightly. "Of course, Max. Why would I lie to you?" Max cleared her throat and pointed at Kate's small waist.

"Well uh...I think I found it." Kate looked down and, immediately, her face turned tomato red. Tied around her waist was Max's grey hoodie.


	5. E is for Eyesight

**(I do not own Life is Strange)**

 **E is for Eyesight:**

Kate sat on her bed reading "Moby Dick" for her English class. She pushed her black rimmed glasses back up to her nose and lead her finger under the sentence she was up to. Kate never told people that she wore glasses, especially people here at Blackwell. The glasses were mostly for reading but she refused to wear them in class or in public since she believed she looked better without them.

She smiled, her ears hearing the soft indie music coming from the room across from her. 'Of course,' Kate thought as she settled into the corner of her bed as she kept reading. Lately, Kate had been feeling very grateful for Max. Max had saved her life a mere 6 months before and she still felt like she had to repay her somehow.

Kate sighed, setting the book next to her on the bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and clicked open her door only to see Max Caulfield standing outside., her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Kate. Do you have any tape I can borrow? I ran out yesterday and-" Max stopped when she noticed the glasses on her friends face. She stifled a laugh and pointed at them. "You wear glasses?"

Kate, now realizing that she forgot to take her glasses off, blushed and nodded. "For reading…" she managed to softly say as she pulled the glasses off of her face. She tossed them onto her bed carelessly and trudged over to her desk for the tape.

Max frowned, her gaze turning to the glasses. As Kate walked back, Max has grabbed the glasses and was in the process of opening them. "Max," Kate sighed as she tried to take them back. Max pulled them away from her reach and lifted the last temple.

Kate huffed out a breath of frustration. "Max, Please? I have to finish Moby Dick for class tomorrow." Max kept frowning, looking down at the glasses. "Why don't you wear them outside?" Kate stopped reaching for the glasses and looked down, blushing again.

She carefully fiddled with her cross necklace and looked at her feet. "I just…don't like them. I look weird in them and Lord knows what Victoria would say." Max could swear that she hear a 'Sorry Lord' after the last sentence. Max looked down at the glasses again before placing her fingers underneath Kate's chin, bringing her head up to look into her eyes.

Kate's mocha brown eyes stared back at her in slight shock. Max felt her face heat up as she carefully placed the glasses onto Kate's face, tucking a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear in the process.

"I-I like the way you look I-in your glasses," Max admitted, stuttering a bit.

Kate's blush turned darker but she didn't pull away when Max pulled her into a passionate hug.


	6. F is for Feelings

**(I don't own Life is Strange)**

 **F is for Feelings:**

"I think Mad- Max has a crush!" Max scrunched her nose at Chloe's teasing tone. "I do not..." she mumbled, looking down. Chloe chuckled and gave her signature shit eating grin. "Don't fight the love, Maxipad! You know I'm right."

Max felt her face heat up. She believed that if she came clean with Chloe at the junkyard, she would be able to get over Kate. Obviously, that's not how this played out. "Max, after all that stuff you told me about Kate I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did love her."

Max swallowed the lump in her throat. "S-so what if I do like her? What would someone like me do?" Max looked up at Chloe hopefully with her puppy-doe eyes.

Chloe smirked and laid her arm around Max. "You see, Mad-Max, there comes a time when you have to be daring. This is that time." Max chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her blue haired friend. "What do you mean by that, Chlo?"

Chloe took a deep breath and replied simply and shortly with "Kiss her."

Max almost choked on her own spit. "What?! Kiss her? Chloe, it's not that simple!" Chloe gave a short scoff and laid her hands on Max's shoulder. "Max, this is the time to be brave! You can't live in a bubble your whole life!" Max kicked some dirt as she stared at her feet. "I can try…"

Chloe chuckled and gave the brunette's head a gentle pat. "Trust me on this one, Mad-Max. I've lived a life filled with dares."

Her hands were sweating and her breathing was sharp. 'It's just Kate, Maxine. Everything's cool.' She squeezed her eyes shut and planted three quick knocks on the blonde's room door. When she heard the door click open, she immediately opened her eyes again.

Max took a deep breath when she was greeted with the gentle face she loved so much. Kate gave a gentle smile, her hand still on the doorknob. "I thought I heard breathing out here," she quipped. When Max gave no response, Kate's eyes turned from sparkling to concerned.

"Max, are you alright? You seem a little-" Max's lips crashed into Kate's, causing the blonde to gasp in shock. Max could almost feel the heat that the blonde was radiating as she continued to kiss her, keeping her eyes shut the entire time.

When Max finally pulled away, she looked down to see the mix of shock and awkwardness on Kate's face. 'God dammit, Chloe,' she cursed in her head as she felt her own cheeks heat up.

"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-" Max was cut short when she felt something warm and soft on her lips.

Kate Marsh was kissing her: _Her,_ Maxine Caulfield. Kate's eyes were closed, her blush still creeping to her cheeks. She was struggling to stay on her tiptoes as she kissed Max, not even hesitating. It felt like hours had passed when Kate finished kissing her.

Kate gave a shy smile, fumbling with her cross again. Max's mouth was wide open, looking down at her best friend.

"Max?" Max blinked owlishly and locked eyes on Kate whose blush had mildly disappeared.

"Y-yeah?"

"What took you so long?"


	7. G is for Gift

**(I don't own Life is Strange)**

 **G is for Gift:**

 **Kate: 5 minutes ago: Come to my room.**

 **Max: 2 minutes ago: Why? Is something wrong Kate?**

 **Kate: 1 minute ago: Just hurry.**

Max has grown extremely worried by that point. Was Kate getting bullied again? Was she hurt? Why did she text Max so flustered?

At this point in the game, Max was running back to the dorms. She heard Chloe yelling a goodbye behind her but didn't stop to respond. Max urged her feet to keep moving, sweat running down her forehead. Her lungs begged for air as she kept running. Her sucked in breath after breath until she finally ran up the stairs to Kate's room.

Max banged on Kate's door with her fist in panic, breathing heavily from her minor Olympics. It took a couple of seconds before Kate opened the door, looking a little shocked at how Max had greeted her. Max planted her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Kate…w-what's…wrong," she panted and looked up, sweat rolling from her forehead. Kate frowned. "Max, did you run all the way here?" Max smiled sheepishly and nodded, standing up straight once again.

Once she was back on her feet Kate had grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, sitting her on her bed. "Kate, what's wrong? Why'd you text me?" Max's sentence brought Kate's smile back on her face.

"I have a surprise for you," She squeaked and Max's eyes sparkled with amusement. "What's the surprise?" Kate's smile grew bigger until it reached her ears. "Close your eyes and relax."

Max chuckled but closed her eyes. "Kate, I ran from the parking lot not from New York." Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed a box that she hid underneath a pillow. "Yes but you're tired, and you need to relax." Max smirked. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Kate replied with a muffled "Mmhmm."

Max's eyes opened slowly and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Kate was holding a brand new Hasselblad 500c/m camera. Kate's smile stayed on her face as she watched Max's eyes tear up.

"Kate…I can't…how much did you pay for this," Max asked, astonished by the new camera. Kate shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that this camera is a gift from me!"

Kate suddenly felt arms around her neck, a slight wetness on her shoulder from Max's tears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kate chuckled, carefully setting the camera on her nearby desk as she wrapped her arms around Max's waist. Kate planted a gentle kiss on Max's temple and she felt Max smile against her.

"Anything for my girl."


	8. H is for Haters

**H is for Haters:**

"Hey look, it's the Christian whore and the selfie hoe!" Kate heard Victoria mock her from behind as Max led her back to the dorms. "Ignore them, Kate," Max whispered and took Kate's hand into hers.

"Look, they're holding hands," Nathan yelled, smirking when everyone turned their eyes to them. "The Arcadia Gays are getting it on, Vic."

Kate felt Max tug on her arm forcefully as she was dragged away from the peering eyes. Max and Kate were very different. Max didn't care about what people thought of her and her stare was glued in front of her. Kate on the other hand let their words get to her and she kept her eyes downcast.

She could still hear them taunting behind her, some laughing at Victoria's clever words. Max continued to drag Kate by the arm, giving occasional glances of concern over to her.

Kate expected Max to take her back to the dorms but what she didn't expect was to be pulled into a supply closet. "Max, what are we-" She was cut off when Max pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing small circles on her back.

At first, Kate was tense but she slowly gave into the hug. She buried her face into Max's shoulder and let a few tears run down her cheeks. Max kept Kate in her embrace as she cried, running her fingers through the blonde locks.

Kate grasped Max's hoodie in her hands and breathed in her scent. She smelled oddly of vanilla but Kate loved it.

They stayed this way until Kate's tears slowed to a stop. Max kept holding her as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Don't listen to them, Kate. They're just haters."


	9. I is for Insomnia

**I is for Insomnia:**

Kate woke up to the sound of a photo being taken. She was greeted with the silver moonlight that gleamed through Max's window. Both of them had been watching a movie hours before Kate fell asleep. She rolled over to check the time. 3:25 am. She yawned, trying to see why she woke up in the middle of the night.

She heard the sound of another photo being taken and realized that the space next to her was empty. She frowned as she tried to get her vision use to the dark and called out "Max?"

She heard the squeak of a chair and felt the end of the bed sink. "Go back to sleep, Kate," Max whispered softly and carefully placed her hand on Kate's leg. Kate frowned, sitting up. "What're you doing?"

Max gave a goofy smile. "I added some new film to my camera. I wanted to see how it looked." Kate's eyes looked at Max from head to toe. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy from sleep. Kate placed her hand on Max's hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"Sweetie, you need sleep." Max looked down at her hand, melting at Kate's touch. "I'm fine, Kate." Kate shook her head, pulling at Max's arm softly.

"You haven't been sleeping lately, Max. You need to sleep right now," Kate demanded with a stern tone but her eyes showed concern. Max looked up. "I can't sleep, Kate. Besides, I can just drink coffee," Max insisted as she flashed a smile at the blonde in an attempt to get her to stop worrying.

Kate shook her head, pulling Maxdown by the arm with strength she never knew she had. Max let out a small squeak and she landed on the bed.

Before Max could protest, Kate wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "We have to beat this insomnia somehow, Max." Max frowned but didn't pull away.

She felt warm and safe in Kate's arms, and she felt her eyes start to droop. She relaxed into the embrace and buried her face into the crook of Kate's neck. "We…?"

Kate smiled and nodded, starting to drift off as well. "Yeah, we."

 **(Sorry if this chapter doesn't quite get the character's personality right. I was in a rush today and didn't proof read it so please no hate!)**


	10. J is for Jacket

**J is for Jacket:**

Kate hugged her arms as she tried to control her shivering. She couldn't remember the last time she was this cold. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably even though she was wearing her usual black sweater.

She and Max were currently strolling through the beach, their hands locked. Prior to the beach, they went to a small tea shop and then went to Two Whales for dinner. It was their normal date night together and Kate didn't want to ruin it with her shivering.

Luckily, Max was too busy contemplating on what would be a great shot, or so Kate thought. Max could feel Kate's arm shaking against her and heard the light chattering of her teeth. Max was usually the one who was cold and Kate made fun of her because of it, but now it was Kate's turn.

Max slowly slipped off her hoodie and wrapped it around Kate's shoulder before she could protest. To add to the warmth, Max snaked her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Kate hummed in appreciation as she laid her head on Max's shoulder.

"Next time you feel cold just tell me and I'll give you my jacket," Max whispered as they continued to walk the beach. Kate shrugged. "I just didn't want to ruin the date by asking."

Max chuckled softly. "You can never ruin our dates even if you tried. Just promise to tell me next time and I'll give you my jacket." Kate's cheeks turned a light pink.

"This isn't a jacket, Max. It's a hoodie." Max rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're such a little perfectionist." Max bopped Kate's nose softly and the blonde giggled, kissing Max's cheek.

"I'm your little perfectionist."


	11. K is for Kate

**(I do not own Life is Strange!)**

K is for Kate:

How on earth did she get such a perfect girl? That was the question Max Caulfield always asked herself when she was with Kate, especially now as they lay on her freshly made bed.

With one arm around her girlfriend's sleeping form, Max ran her fingers through her golden locks. Oh how she locked those locks. They were so soft and smooth. The color seemed to radiate off of them every time Max laid eyes on her.

To Max, those golden locks aren't just locks of hair: To Max, those locks are the roots to Kate's heart.

Max smiled as she saw a small smile spread across the corners of Kate's lips while she slept.

'Oh man, those lips.'

Max just wanted to kiss those lips every second of the day. They were perfectly small and plump. They made Kate's smiles more memorable and each kiss more precious.

To Max, those lips aren't just lip: To Max, those lips are the hollow to Kate's love.

Max's hand grazed across the bareness of Kate's arm. Her skin was another thing. It was soft and smooth. Max could easily get lost in her own head if she touched that skin. It never had a blemish to be seen and its paleness reminds Max of the purity of white.

To Max, that skin isn't just skin: To Max, that skin is the bark of Kate.

Max watched as Kate's eyes fluttered open, her lips turning into a full smile when she saw blue orbs staring back at her. She reached up and cupped Max's cheek as she stared into her eyes lovingly.

Max laid her hand on top of Kate's. Her hands were like paper, thin and delicate. They were so small and Max just wanted to pepper them with kisses.

To Max, those hands aren't just hands: To Max, those hands are the leaves that are connected to Kate's arms.

Max rubbed small circles on Kate's hand as she held it. Kate's chocolate brown eyes stared into Max's blue ones as they laid there.

Kate's eyes seemed to melt into a sweet brown. They always gave Max a sense of hope whenever she looked into them. They glistened with joy when she laugh, rippled with sadness when she cried and burned with fire when she was angry. Max had always loved that. Those eyes understood her and loved her for the person she was. She could stare into those eyes all day and forget about everything that happened to her.

To Max, those eyes aren't just eyes: To Max, those eyes are Kate's life source.

Kate's smile grew as Max drew her into a supple kiss. It wasn't erotic, demanding or fast. It was a short but passionate kiss that only Kate could deliver, a kiss only her Kate could deliver.

To Max, Kate was an angel; To Max, Kate was the Tree of Life.

 **(I hope I explained it better this time. I don't know why but I always have trouble describing scenes, you know? Weird, I know but true :D Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy and tomorrow I start school again so I might be slow. Forgive me!**

 **(On a side note, if I ever post a chapter that sucks, (like not following a character's personality or if there's typos or lack of description..etc) please take my rush to write these into consideration. I try to write as much as possible for you guys and sometimes I have to rush and attempt to fix it later after school. So please put that into your consideration and thank you for reading!)**


	12. L is for Luck

**L is for Luck:**

"Please be careful, Maxine!"

Max carefully glanced down at her girlfriend, a smirk painted on her face. She loved it when Kate was worried about her. Currently, Max was attempting to climb a tree to snap a shot of blue jays in their nest. Kate had tried to negotiate with Max about taking the picture from the ground but ax insisted that this was a better way.

"I'll be fine, Katie." Max plants her foot on a sturdy branch to pull herself to the level of the bird's nest. Kate sighed, brushing a few strands of blonde hair away from her face. "You're just so clumsy all the time and it worries me, sweetie."

Max blushed when Kate looked back into her eyes. She looks back up at the bird nest and moves her foot in the direction of the next branch, pulling herself upwards. "I'm not THAT clumsy…" she mumbles as she climbs another inch.

Kate giggled. "You kind of are, Max." Max looked down and saw the gleam in the blonde's chocolate brown eyes. 'God, those eyes…'

Max smiled goofily and kept her eyes glued to Kate, planting her foot on a random branch below her.

Max yelps as she suddenly falls forward towards the ground. She came crashing down with a loud THUD, face first. Kate comes rushing over, rolling Max onto her back and pushing her into a sitting position against the tree.

"Oh no, Max! Are you alright?" Max slowly opened her eyes to see the blurry, worried face of her girlfriend. Kate ran her thumb underneath Max's nose, her finger quickly being smeared with blood.

Max winced when Kate's index finger brushed against her Nasal Bone. Kate frowned as she saw her girlfriend's wince. "Oh Max, I think your nose is broken," she mumbled and she ran her finger across Max's cheek.

Max blinked rapidly and saw her girlfriend's face in full detail. She smiled and wiped away the blood with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I'm fine, Kate. It was just a fall."

Kate shook her head, pulling Max to her feet and setting the brunette's arm around her neck. She began to work, keeping Max upright as she did so. "I don't care if it was just a fall. I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked."

Max let a small smile creep onto her face. "You're adorable when you're worried." Kate blushed, shaking her head as she sighed once again.

"How are you this clumsy? It's like the Lord took all the luck out of you." Max smiles, kissing her girlfriend's cheek gently.

"I think it's because I lucked out when I met you."


	13. M is for Missing

**M is for Missing:**

 **(I do not own Life is Strange)**

 **(Just a short AU after the night Max went missing)**

Kate's tears rolled down her cheeks as she tightened her hold on Max's pillow. She breathed in the scent of her girlfriend as she curled into a ball on the hipster's bed. By now, Max had been gone for a whole 24 hours and it pained Kate to wonder about where she was.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as the memories came flooding back. The last time anyone had seen, or even heard from, Max had been at the Vortex Party.

'She couldn't have been drugged. It was impossible…'

Kate took another shaky breath, remembering what had happened to her after her experience at the Vortex Party. The police were unable to locate anything that belonged to Max and couldn't even pinpoint Chloe Price's whereabouts. Kate knew that they weren't sure if Max was dead or alive, even if they consoled her by saying that she was.

Sobs began to rip through her frail body as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Oh Max, where are you?"

She began to recount the times that she sent Max worried texts during the night. Things like 'Max, where are you? I'm worried' or 'Max, please answer. You're scaring me.' Wherever she was, Max must not have her phone because all of her messages were unread.

A soft knock sent a jolt of hope through Kate's heart. "Max," she whimpered, but no answer came. Kate frowned, tears starting to roll down her eyes once again. 'It was just my imagination. Oh Max why?' The knock came again, softer and weaker this time. Kate sat up, slightly anxious and slightly afraid. She was definitely NOT hearing things. This was real.

"Max?" She called a little louder, only to be greeted with the frail whimper of her girlfriend.

"K-Kate?" Kate jumped out of the bed, the pillow quickly forgotten.


	14. N is for Nightmare

**N is for Nightmares:**

 **(The continuation of my AU universe in M is for Missing.)**

 **(I do not own Life is Strange)**

" _Oh, Max…if only you weren't so GODAMN NOSEY!" Max squinted up at the face of her kidnapper, Mark Jefferson. "You could have been my masterpiece…too bad that we met under such…uncomfortable circumstances…" Max could still feel the drugs circulating throughout her system._

' _I'm still out of it…' she thought as Jefferson hid behind his camera once again. "Just like that, Maxine. Perfect!" Max met Jefferson's eye from behind the camera, her teeth gritting. "It's a shame that I had to silence your punk friend. I hate to see one of my pupils in such heartbreak."_

' _Chloe…' Max thought, suddenly coming back to her senses. "Y-you sick asshole…you're going to pay for this!" Jefferson frowned, stepping out from behind the camera and gripping Max's chin firmly. "Now Maxine, what happened to that picture of innocence I was capturing? You just ruined it, now didn't you?"_

 _Max's jaw felt like it was about to crack as she kept her teeth clenched. "Go to hell..." she croaked out as she fought Jefferson's grip on her chin. He smirked, letting Max's chin go and stepping back. "I think someone needs another dose." Max's eyes widened as she watched Jefferson walk to his 'torture cart.' She struggled against the restraints, twisting her body as much as humanly possible._

" _No…please Mr. Jefferson no!" Mark smirked as he picked up a sleek needle filled with a clear liquid. "Look who's begging for mercy now…just like Rachel…"_

 _Max squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Jefferson's rubber gloved fingers press to her neck._

…

"Max!"

Max's eyes flew open as she jolted into a sitting position. She placed her hand on her forehead, feeling her head start to pound from the sudden wake up call. Out of instinct, she placed her fingers underneath her nose, checking for a nosebleed. 'Clean…' she thought as her head began to clear. She looked around, realizing that she was in her room before snapping into reality.

She turned her head to her right, finding the silhouette of her blonde girlfriend sitting up next to her. Max couldn't see her face but she knew that it read concern.

"Another nightmare?" Max could almost hear the desperation in Kate's voice. She swallowed back a sob as she nodded, looking down at her fingers. Kate frowned, placing a comforting hand on Max's back as she rubbed it soothingly. Max sniffed, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist and breathing the scent of her pajamas. She heard Kate sigh as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Jefferson again?" Max nodded into the blonde's shoulder, not trusting her voice. She heard Kate sigh again before running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "I'm so sorry about Chloe, Max. But you're safe now…we both are, ok? Jefferson can't hurt anyone anymore." Max took a shaky breath, nodding at Kate's soothing words.

They stayed like that until Max's quiet sobs died down. They lay next to each other, their legs intertwined and their lips locked. They broke away, smiling into the darkness, both knowing that they would both be safe when they have each other.


	15. O is for Otters

**O is for Otters:**

 **(Sort of a sequel to K is for Kate but now it's in Kate's POV. So…enjoy!)**

Kate smiled, hearing the slow and steady heartbeat of her girlfriend. Kate shifted her head up, careful not to wake the brunette. Max looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her mouth would always be slightly open, her face soft and relaxed.

She looked so relaxed, like she didn't have a thing to worry about. It saddened the blonde to think about all faces her girlfriend had made in her sleep. She always praised God whenever she could watch Max sleep in peace and not in fear from the nightmares.

Kate placed her hand on the top of Max's chest, rubbing small circles on her neck with her thumb. She watched Max smile, and wrapped her arm around her waist. Max nestled her face into the shorter girl's hair before going back into a deep sleep.

Kate giggled slightly when she felt her hand grow warm. Max has grasped onto her hand in her sleep like she usually did when she was starting to have a nightmare. Kate squeezed her hand gently, rubbing small patterns on the back of the brunette's hand.

Kate had always loved when Max held her hand. She knew that it showed the amount of trust Max had in her. It showed how much Max loved her. It showed Max's personality in broad daylight.

She giggled again when she felt Max kiss her neck softly. She tightened her hold on Max's hand, lifting it up, and kissed it. Max chuckled, kissing the side her Kate's cheek, before intertwining her legs with Kate's.

"Hey you," Kate heard Max whisper into her ear. Kate smiled. "Hi there…you did it again." Kate looked over to see the cute, bemused look on the brunette's face. "You held my hand in your sleep again," Kate explained as she kissed Max's nose softly.

Max's look of confusion disappeared and she relaxed against Kate once again. "I'm sorry, Katie. I don't mean to…" Kate shook her head, releasing her grip on Max's hand and bringing her into a long kiss.

She pulled away, looking into the doe eyes. She gave a shy grin before taking her hand again. "Don't you dare apologize, Maxine Caulfield. It's not your fault you get these nightmares." Max frowned and nodded slowly.

"Besides, I think it's cute when you do it." Kate's cheeks rose to a light blush, the blush peaking to the tips of her ears. Max smirked slyly, shifting her weight onto her elbow as she pulled herself up. "Oh am I, Ms. Marsh? How so?"

Kate looked down at their clasped hands, smirking a bit. "Well…you're like my own personal otter." Max's confused look came back and Kate giggled. "When otters go to sleep, they hold onto their partner's hand to keep themselves from floating apart. You're my personal otter, Max."

 **(Hey guys! Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been SO busy with school and it's getting really stressful. I'll try to upload more chapters soon. Sorry for the rush of this chapter. I had to write a quick one for the sake of my studying time. But anyway, enjoy!)**


	16. P is for Particles

**P is for Particles:**

The light scratching of Warren's pencil brought Max into a deep trance. She watched as the tip began to print numbers onto the lined graph paper. She watched his lips move quickly as he explained the formula for a glucose molecule and how that molecule becomes a disaccharide. He lost Max back at maltose and she eventually gave up on paying attention.

Science wasn't her thing; photography was. If she was in a conversation about contrast, she could go on for hours about how light is one of the most important aspects in art. However, this was chemistry and Warren was a huge nerd for it. Considering his crush on Max, when given to opportunity to tutor her, he immediately accepted.

Of course Brooke was jealous but he was too blinded by Max to see it.

"Max? Are you listening?"

Max blinked, her eyes fuzzy from shear boredom. She shook her head to clear it and looked up at Warren. He was smiling down at her, his eyes sparkling and light.

"I-I'm sorry, Warren. Science isn't my thing." Warren laughed awkwardly and tapped the equation with his pencil. "It's cool, Super Max. I was just asking you how to write down the equation of a lipid for me."

Max switched her gaze to the lightly written equation in front of her. There were a bunch of letters and numbers there, more than the last time she looked at it. How could time go so fast?

"U-uh…yeah of course. Let me just…see here…"

"MAX!"  
The pair jumped from their seats, whipping their heads around to the source of the sound. The door was wide open and an angel appeared in the doorway.

Max, fazed by the sudden interruption, flashed a dorky grin at her girlfriend as she approached with a bible in hand.

"Oh, am I Interrupting something? I didn't know Warren was-"

"No it's cool Kate. I was just teaching Super Max some equations for Chemistry." Kate nodded, looking over to her girlfriend. "I just came to get you. I was planning on taking you to two Whales but-"

"No it's fine! You two have fun. I was going to hang with Brooke afterwards anyway. Go ape," Warren exclaimed. He grabbed his bag and handed Max the graph paper. "Everything you need to know is on here. Just study them and chemistry will be a snap!" Max smiled, nodding as she took the paper.

"Thanks Warren. Have fun with Brooke. She's a nice girl, you know." Warren's face grew a light shade of pink and he gulped. "Don't remind me…." He mumbled shyly as he closed the door behind him, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallway.

Max tossed the paper onto her bed and threw on her hoodie as Kate walked up to her. She stopped mid tug when Kate laid her hand on Max's neck. Confused, Max looked down at those chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong? I thought we were going to-"

"I lied. I knew Warren was tutoring you and I could see your boredom through the crack of the door when I got here. So, I decided to save you from passing out," she giggled at the blush on Max's face. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I know you hate Chemistry."

Max smirked as she felt Kate's hand softly press against her cheek. She brought her hand up to cover Kate's hand and she leaned in for a kiss.

Kate accepted, pressing her lips to Max's as she spun her arms around Max's neck. Kate tugged her down, pushing her towards the couch for comfort and stability. Max laughed and picked Kate up into her arms, bridal style. Kate giggled, pulling away from the kiss as she did so.

"Thank you saving me, malady. I am eternally grateful," Max mumbled as she planted kisses on Kate's collar bone. Kate giggled again, pecking Max's nose when she pulled away. "You're such a dork."

"I'm YOUR dork." Kate hummed in approval, moving a stray strand of hair from Max's face. "Yes you are, my little photography dork."

She pulled Max down and wrapped her arms around the photographer's waist. Max moved her head up, planting a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"I think I remember one thing from chemistry class." Kate looked up, her eyes melting into blue. "What was it?" Max closed her eyes, trying to think back to what it was. She grinned and looked back down. "Something about particles; you know like neutrons and electrons?"

Kate chuckled and squeezed Max's waist lightly. "Max that's physics, not chemistry." She could almost feel the heat from Max's blush against her face. She looked up, only to be greeted with Max's pout of frustration.

Kate smirked shyly, leaning up to kiss the pout away. Max hummed in relaxation and kissed back, her hand on the small of Kate's back. Kate pulled away, pulling Max up from the couch as she stood.

Max chuckled and pulled Kate closer to her. "I do remember something else from chemistry."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "What is it this time?"

Max flashed Kate a devilish smirk as she pulled Kate across the room and towards the bed.

"Hormones."

 **(Short, simples, and sweet; as always. I'm so sorry to leave you hanging for a month but I've been so busy with school and midterms were a couple weeks ago. Now I have to do a research paper and it's just crazy. I'll try to update again soon, maybe in a few weeks or so. Maybe I'll update tomorrow if I have nothing to do but I don't know.)**

 **(As always, enjoy and leave a review down below. If you liked it a lot, please follow it and maybe even give it a favorite. Your choice! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next one!)**


	17. Q is for Question

**Q is for Question:**

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to me in those other timelines? You know, the timelines where you….couldn't save me?"

Max tensed, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She turned her head, facing away from her girlfriend. She knew Kate would ask this eventually but she also hoped that she would forget.

The pair on Kate's bed together, their legs intertwined in their light pajamas. Moonlight streamed from the racked window and Max could almost tell it was midnight. It almost felt like Max sped up time.

She felt the warm touch of Kate's small hand pass to her cheek. Kate gently nudges her chin and made Max look her in the eyes.

'Oh, those eyes; those beautiful chocolate eyes.' Those eyes were Max's downfall and eventually softened in concern as they continued to stare. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Max," Kate reminded, rubbing small circles on Max's cheek with her thumb.

Max gulped, a tear slipping down her face as Kate wiped it away. She wrapped her arm around Kate's waist and buried her face in the crook of Kate's neck.

Kate took that as her cue and she quickly wrapped her arms around Max's frail body. He rubbed soothing circles up and down Max's back as salty tears began to soak her pajama shirt.

She sobbed, remembering the deadly events that could have been if it wasn't for her powers. The thought of Kate not being here was maddening and almost drove Max to insanity.

Max gulped, licking her cracked lips in preparation for her answer. Kate continued to rub her back and comfort her to the best of her ability. She smoothed her girlfriend's hair out and combed through her chestnut brown locks.

"Y-you were on the r-roof and…" Max gripped the bed sheets to hold back the flood of tears building up inside of her and Kate tried to shush her.

Max shook her head and took a deep breath. "You were of the roof a-and I….I watched you j-jump," she sputtered and Kate's motions stopped. She felt her girlfriend tense and she started to breathe heavily. Max knew what this meant.

Max fixed her gaze to the teary eyed blonde and moved away from her embrace, this time wrapping her arms around Kate. She sniffled and wiped away Kate's silent tears as she cried.

"David tried to save you and….and he was too late. Everyone just…froze." She felt Kate's breathe hitch and she tightened her embrace around her girlfriend.

"B-but you saved me…right Max? In those other timelines….you tried to save me, right?"

Max sighed, shifting closer to the distraught blonde.

"Of course I did, Katie. I always will."

No matter how bad the situation is, no matter how hard she's hurting, Max will always save her and Kate was well aware of that.

After all, that was the point of asking questions.

 **(Not one of my best chapters ever but it'll do for now, I guess. As promised, I'll try to update like this from now on. That promise will probably not be up-held but it's worth a shot.)**

 **(I'm a little rusty on my writing style so bear with me. I don't think my writing is very good at the moment compared to older chapters and I will try to fix that.)**

 **(Any who, thank you all for the support this story has gotten. I never thought it would be this popular. Once this is over, I might make some other one shots and some chapter stories but I'm not too sure.)**

 **(If you liked this story, please leave a review or a favorite, preferably both LOL. If you want to stay updates, just follow the story. You're encouragement if highly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed today's story and I'll see you in the next one!)**


	18. R is for Red

**R is for Red:**

"May I use the bathroom," Max asked, her hand cupped over her mouth and nose. The class grew silent and turned their attention to the petite brunette in the back of the classroom. Kate immediately knew something was wrong with her girlfriend. Max never interrupted a class before, even if she was bored out of her mind in most of them. She usually waited until the end of class to ask questions or use the bathroom, but now she was interrupting her favorite class, the class that would lead to her future career as a photographer.

"Of course you can, Max. Just be quick," the new photography teacher answered, flashing Max a calm smile. Max nodded, got out of her seat and briskly walked out of view.

Kate watched as her peers turned their attention back to the lesson, brushing off the sudden interruption like it was nothing. Kate however, kept her eyes glued to the open notebook on Max's desk, her camera at the edge of the table.

"Kate?"

Kate jumped, turning to face the teacher. "Y-yes?"

The teacher seemed to see her unease, and quickly gave her a sweet smile to calm her down. "As far as I'm concerned, the lesson in in front of you, not behind you." Kate frowned, dropping her gaze to her lap. She could hear Victoria's chuckle from behind her and a light blush bloomed as she heard her mutter something about the 'Arcadia Gays.'

The teacher sighed, walking over to Kate's desk. She laid a hand on her shoulder and closely leaned towards Kate's ear. "If you would like to check up on Ms. Caulfield, you may," she whispered and Kate nodded quickly. "Since the class is almost over, you may bring her bag with you, as well as yours." Kate nodded again, gathering up her belongings and getting up from her seat. She quickly walked over to Max's desk, grabbing her girlfriend's satchel, notebook, and camera. Placing the notebook and Polaroid into the bag, Kate quickly walked out of class and made her way to the girl's bathroom.

Her steps her soft but swift, her concern clearly showing on her face as she walked, She began to wonder what had happened to the brunette; was she sick? No, Max never got sick that easily and if she did Kate as usually the first one to tell. Did another flashback occur in class? If there was another flashback, she would have been sobbing right then and there. Kate always knew the signs, but she never experienced this one.

Kate lightly pushed open the door to the bathroom, steeping inside, and looking towards the sound of running water.

"Max," Kate called and set the bags down next to a plastic trash can. She took slow and steady steps, squinting to get a better look of her girlfriend's face.

Max quickly turned her face away, her back turned to Kate. "Kate…I thought you were in class." Kate frowned, walking closer. "I was but she said I could leave to check up on you." Max stayed silent, the faucet still running. "Max, what's wrong?"

Max just stood there, her face turned away from the blonde. "N-nothing Kate, I'm fine. No need to-"

"Maxine Caulfield, you better tell me what's wrong this instant or I will get the nurse," Kate demanded, her voice stern. Max jumped, her hands digging into her jean pockets as she stared at the floor. Kate kept her face to Max, her eyes demanding and cold.

"I really am fine, ate. I've dealt with this kind of stuff before. This is child's play," Max mumbled as she turned to face the blonde.

Kate gasped, covering her mouth when she finally saw the condition f her girlfriend.

Red….that was all she saw. Max's upper lip was covered in dark red blood, her nose bleeding like crazy. Her sleeve was coated in the dark crimson liquid and her hand was coated with the ooze. Kate heard Max gulp, her gaze falling to the floor as Kate sprinted over.

"Oh Max, why didn't you just tell me? This isn't normal, and you're so pale! Come over here, I'll get you cleaned up."  
Max sighed, walking over to the already running faucet that she has turned on in an attempt to clean herself up. Kate held her hand, afraid that she might be dizzy from the loss of blood. She leaned her against the counter, her eyes looking over the damage caused by this insane nosebleed.

She rolled out a paper towel, wetting in under the ice cold water. She ringed it out, and turned her attention back to Max. She frowned and lightly grasped the brunette's chin. Since Max had stopped the nosebleed herself, Kate began wiping away the dried blood from her upper lip. Max winced as the cold towel made contact with her face. She always was sensitive to the cold.

Kate frowned as she continued to clean up her girlfriend's face.

"I don't think I like the color red anymore," she exclaimed as she moved on to clean Max's hand. Max smiled, her clean hand cupping Kate's face gently.

"Where would I be without you?" Kate smiled and continued to clean her hand.

"You'd be covered in the color red, that's where you'd be."


	19. S is for Sick

**S is for Sick:**

 **(I don't own LIS or "Without Words")**

"Max?"

Max blinked, looking over to her girlfriend with a puzzled expression. The pair were sitting on the fountain's base, enjoying the wintery breeze.

Kate was pale, paler than usual, but her cheeks were bright red. She was sweating, which was quite odd since it was the middle of February, not to mention the fact that she wasn't wearing a really bulky coat. She wore only a sweater and a short scarf. Her nose had been running all morning and she had seemed to be out of it during class.

However, when Max had asked her if she was alright, Kate brushed her off and told her it was just a minor cold. Once she said

She look over to the brunette, her teeth chattering as droplets of sweat fell from her forehead. She sniffled, brushing her hand roughly underneath her nose. She must have run out of tissues.

"I-I want to go h-home.." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. Max frowned with worry, nodding quickly as she gathered her belongings. She slung her satchel over her shoulders and quickly grabbed Kate's books, stuffing them into her bag.

Kate attempted to stand up, her arms shaking from the force. She grunted, finally standing up but she swayed dangerously on her feet. Max watched her, grasping her arm gently in order to lead her towards the dorms. Kate walked slowly, her shivering growing as she used more of her energy. Max knew that they would never get anywhere like this.

So, with her weak arms, she carefully picked her up in a bridal hold. Since Kate was extremely light, Max had no problem with carrying her and was actually surprised that she had some strength inside of her.

Kate squeaked, holding on to Max's neck. She buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck and relaxed into her embrace.

"Don't worry, Katie…we'll be back in the dorms soon…" Max mumbled, pressing her lips to Kate's warm forehead.

Kate sighed, burying her face deeper into Max's neck as she dozed off, Max carefully maneuvering across campus. People watched, some pointing at Max, some pointing at Kate, and some just pointing at both of them.

Max could hear the hateful slurs from certain students hanging around Nathan, chuckling at their jokes as they passed by. Max huffed, annoyed with the immature reactions of her peers. They could be so insensitive sometimes.

Max pushed the dorm room door open with her hip, carefully bringing Kate into the warm air. She heard Kate sigh, shivering slightly as her body adjusted to the sudden shift in temperature.

Max kept her grip as she walked up the stairs towards the blonde's room, a small drop of sweat falling from her forehead from the effort. Kate whimpered in her arms, most likely feeling uncomfortable from her position.

"Almost there, Kate. Just hang it there, ok?" Kate nodded slightly, keeping her face pressed to Max's neck.

As Max approached the landing, she slid through the half open door. She walked to Kate's room, gently tugging at the door knob as she successfully opened the door.

Pushing the door closed with her foot, Max gently placed Kate on her freshly made bed, tugging the sheets away as she did so.

Kate whimpered as she was set down and began to shiver once again. Thinking quickly, Max covered Kate with her comforter, gently laying another side blanket on top of her. She heard Kate sigh happily and watched as she began to doze off.

Max smirked, setting their bags on the floor next to the door and walking out towards her room. She swiftly unlocked her door and began to gather anything of use in this situation. She grabbed a washcloth, a spare hoodie from her closet, a cup of ramen, a few water bottles, a thermometer her mother had packed her in case of an emergency like this, and her guitar. Throwing the small items into a plastic shopping bag, and slinging her guitar strap over her shoulder, she quietly walked back in to Kate's room.

When she arrived, she began to work her 'Maxine' magic. Grabbing one of the water bottles, she poured half of its contents in to Kate's small teapot. Setting the pot to boil over the portable stove, she grabbed the washcloth from her bag. She carefully wet the cloth with a few drops from the already open water bottle, wringing it out in the trash can next to her.

As Max finished her duties, she walked back over to her blonde girlfriend, her heart breaking at the sight. Kate's nose was still red and her breathing a labored. Her cheeks had grown paler and she was still shaking. Max frowned as she gently placed the was cloth over Kate's sweaty forehead, moving a few strands of hair from her face in the process.

Kate stirred, whimpering weakly as her shivering increased. "Max….that's too cold…" she mumbled, almost shattering Max's heart.

"I know, Katie, but I need to bring down your fever," Max explained, running her fingers gently through her girlfriend's blonde locks. Kate pouted, huffing stubbornly as Max giggled.

The teapot began to whistle softly, bringing Max's attention away from the blonde. She almost leaped towards the pot as she took it off the hot flame. Setting the pot on the floor, Max opened the cup of ramen and set it on the stove to warm up. Grabbing a light blue teacup from Kate's small stash, she poured the hot water in to the cup. She dipped a green tea teabag into the water, leaving it to set as she got a small bowl for the ramen.

A couple minutes later, after turning off the stove, Max returned to Kate's side with a steaming cup of green tea and a bowl of cooked ramen. She carefully placed both item on the nightstand beside her as she began to shake Kate awake.

Kate groaned, turning away from Max to try to get more sleep. However, Max was not someone who'd give up this easily. She continued to shake Kate, kissing her ear gently as she pulled the girl from her slumber.

"Kate I made you some stuff to make you feel better. Wake up for me?" She heard Kate sigh as she turned back to face Max, her cheeks slightly pink from the fever. Max smirked, kissing her nose softly.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. In the mood for some tea and ramen?" Kate smiled as she nodded, smiling up at her angel. Max carefully helped Kate sit up, moving the cloth off of Kate's forehead and on to her neck.

She watched as Kate shakily drank the tea, humming in happiness as her body filled with warmth. Thinking on her toes, Max grabbed her hoodie and tugged it on to Kate's frail body, helping her poke her arms through the sleeves as she did so.

Once Kate finished up her tea, and ate half of the bowl of ramen, Max handed her the remaining contents of the water bottle.

"Drink it…you need to stay hydrated." Kate nodded, swallowing the rest of the water in almost one minute. She handed the empty bottle to Max, wiping her mouth with her sleeve as she lied back down again.

Max smirked, taking the cloth from Kate's neck and wetting it with another bottle of water. She grabbed the thermometer and placed it under Kate's tongue .

Once it beeped a minute later, Max sighed in relief.

"101.5," she read, giving Kate her famous dork smile. "Your fever isn't that bad and it seems to be going down," she pointed out as she placed the back of her hand on to the blonde's forehead. "If this keeps up we might not have to give you any medicine, Katie." Kate hummed happily at those words, burying herself back in to the cave of blankets.

As Kate began to doze off, Max grabbed her guitar and sat at the edge of the blonde's bed.

She leaned against the wall and propped her feet on to the bed. Strumming her guitar softly, she began to hum the lyrics to Ray Lamontagne's "Without Words." She fingers were like water, hitting the right notes with ever verse.

Kate sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Max's leg as she closed her eyes, the music lulling her to sleep.

As the song came to a close, Max set her guitar aside and looked down at the peaceful blonde. Her breathing was even and Max dared not to disturb her by moving her leg.

"Hey Max?" Kate mumbled, on the brink of a deep slumber. Max turned to face her girlfriend, her hand tracing patterns on the blonde's arm.

"Being sick isn't so bad when you're here…"

 **(Well guys its been forever but I finally updated again. I was busy with school and exams...nothing new BUT I'm on vacation now soooo!)**


	20. T is for Tall

**T is for Tall:**

Max had always been taller than Kate. Whether it was by a millimeter or an inch, she could always see over the top of the blonde's head.

However, Tuesday was a bit different. As they were walking down to Two Whales, she realized that she wasn't able to see over her head anymore. Now, whenever she looked at Kate, she was the same height as Max.

This came as a slight surprise to Max. She had thought that, at their age, they had stopped growing. But, after a quick google search that night, she realized that girls stopped growing at 18, but still grow a few millimeters during their end.

Today, she realized just how much Kate had grown. She was now a one millimeter taller than Max. Max didn't know how she realized, but she did and she was extremely confused. How had Kate gotten so tall in only a few days?

"Max?"

Max's stupor was broken by the angel's voice next to her as they walked down the street towards Blackwell. "Hmm…?"

Kate smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold. "You looked like you were thinking too hard. What's wrong?" Max sighed, looking down at her feet as she felt Kate grasp her hand softly.

"Max?"

"You're taller than me now," Max admitted, her hands playing with the end of her sweater. Kate's head turned to the side, her eyes showing confusion. "So?"

Max blushed lightly. "Well, it's just that I've always been taller than you. Now you're like a millimeter taller than me."

Max kept her eyes glued to the floor, embarrassed at her own words. That was, until she heard the blonde giggle beside her.

Max frowned, looking up at Kate with her doe eyes. Her eyes brightened and her smile was wider than Max had ever seen it.

"What? What's so funny?" Kate continued to laugh, hugging her sides after they stopped walking entirely.

"M-Max…I didn't grow any taller. I've just been wearing a shoe padding in my sneakers to keep my feet from hurting. I'm still shorter than you!"

 **(Yay I finally updated again! Just a small drabble I thought up, short and simple. I hope you enjoyed this one and please, if you liked it, continue to read along!)**


	21. U is for Umbrella

**(Decided to do a fluffy oneshot on how Max and Kate met. I hope it won't disappoint from my normal stuff! Enjoy!)**

 **U is for Umbrella:**

"Oof"

The black umbrella flew out of Kate's hand as she landed backwards from the harsh wind, falling flat on her rear. She winced, groaning as she checked her hands for any damage from the sudden fall.

The wind whipped through her face, her bangs flying back as the rain continued to pour in buckets. At this point, Kate knew her clothes were soaking wet, and there was no hope in getting them dry anytime soon. That, mixed with the fact that Blackwell was a ways away from the church, made the entire situation worse for her.

By the time she'd reach her dorm, she'd most likely have caught pneumonia.

"Wowsers, that was quite a fall. Are you okay?"

Kate jumped, hearing the unexpected voice a few paces behind her. She hadn't expected someone to be behind her, let alone see her fall like that. If Kate hadn't been in such an unfortunate situation, she would have found the voice embarrassing.

"Um, miss," the voiced unsurely asked, worry clear in her voice.

Kate's mind cleared once she heard the concerned voice. To her, the voice did sound familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard that chipper tone before.

"U-um…yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking-"

Kate stopped mid-sentence, turning her head to face her embarrassing savior. If she was expecting someone behind her, it definitely wasn't her.

"Max," she finished, her voice trailing off in to a soft whisper.

She had never actually spoken to the girl before, but she had noticed her in her photography class days before this fateful day.

In class, she seemed to be a quiet, but passionate teenage hipster. Kate saw that she took her photography seriously, since she always carried that polaroid camera with her, and word on the street was that Max was the newest student all the way from Seattle, which Kate found absolutely amazing.

She watched as the short haired brunette smiled, reaching out her right hand to help Kate up, her red umbrella grasped firmly in her left.

" If you stay down there any longer, you're gonna catch a cold," she joked, chuckling slightly.

Kate's eyes focused, the brown orbs settling on the small, pale hand in front of her. Turning her gaze back to the brunette, Kate gently grasped her hand, using what strength she had left from the cold to pull herself to her feet.

As she stood, Max quickly pulled the blonde towards her. Under the security of the umbrella, Kate began to shiver as the cold finally began to catch up with her. Realizing this, Max quickly shed her hoodie and wrapped it around Kate's shoulders, leaving one side of the clothing for herself.

"Man, you're soaking wet! We should get back to the dorm before this storm gets worse," Max exclaimed, her eyes showing a slight concern.

As they began to walk down towards Blackwell's entrance, Kate's cheeks turned slightly pink from the sudden contact.

"T-thank you, Max," she stuttered, her ears quickly turning red when she heard Max laugh.

"So you know my name, huh?" Max watched Kate look down, and smirked at how cute she was.

"It was nothing, Kate. Though I can't say the same for your umbrella. I don't think you're getting that back anytime soon."

Kate laughed, hugging the hoodie closer to her chest as she watched the beginning of her life unfold.

 **{ Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to PM me about ideas for some fanfics/series :) }**


	22. V is for Virgin

The dark green glass bottle spun smoothly over the bright red cover of the Chemistry textbook Max 'generously' offered to use for their classic party game. Max, however, was not present since she had left a mere four minutes ago to get some refreshments from her room.

The girls watched as the bottle slowly came to a stop, it's cap fixing on an angelic, innocent blonde.

Chloe smirked as she rested her elbow on her knee, bending over closely to Kate's face. "The bottle has spoken, Kate. So what'll it be; truth or dare?"

Kate giggled, looking down at her hands as they nervously squirmed in her lap. "Truth," she replied, almost automatically.

Dana, who was, at this point, leaning against the blonde's dresser, rolled her eyes. "Of course you would choose truth. Luckily, for you, I expected as much and have already thought up a few questions even YOU can't escape from."

Kate's eyebrows quirked up at the strange response, but smiled happily. "OK, then. What's your question?"

Dana grinned, crossing her arms as she did so. "Are you a virgin?"

Kate tensed, her eyes quickly darting around the room, only to see the smug faces of everyone around her. Her ears turned a bright shade of red as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"C'mon, Kate! There's nothing to be ashamed of, even if it wasn't that intimate," said Brooke, pushing up her glasses with excitement.

"O-of course I am! Why would I ever go against my teaching as a Christ-"

"Hey guys, I found some leftover Cheetos and Gatorade. Hope this can fill us up, but we can always go to that store around the corner and-" Max paused, her eyes wandering over to her girlfriend in confusion. At this point, the blonde's face was tomato red, and there was no use in lying to her girlfriend.

"Katie? Hey, Kate what's wrong?" When her flustered girlfriend didn't answer, Max turned to face the group of girls with a skeptical look on her face.

Dana, as usual, was smirking with victory, Brooke was stifling a giggle, Juliet and Alyssa were whispering into each other's ears in excitement, and Chloe was gawking at Max as if she had just spoken a different language.

"Ah, I see how it is, Caulfield," Brooke joked.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Like you don't know, you sly dog…" giggled Alyssa, Juliet latching on to her arm as she doubled over in a laughing fit.

"Sly do - what do you mean!?"

"You Know, Maxi-Pad, I never knew you had it in you to seduce such an angel," Chloe exclaimed as she patted Max on the shoulder roughly.

"S-seduce?! Who did I seduce, Chloe!?"

"You're really **THAT** clueless, Maxine," Juliet asked, her finger tapping her chin lightly.

"W-well…I guess if you put it that way…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, shaking her head to Max's shy answer. "You took Kate's V!"

Max frowned, placing the junk food down on Kate's desk. "I don't think I ever took her vase, if that's what you're implying. I never even knew Kate owned a vase."

Chloe face palmed herself, groaning in annoyance at Max's dumb answer.

"Are you really that stupid, Caulfield?" Brooke's eyebrows were stitched together in an interrogating look.

"Well, you said V so I just assumed-"

"Max, you took Kate's virginity! There, is that better for you," Chloe asked, her face only two inches away from Max's, their noses almost touching.

Almost immediately, Max's face turned red. It was almost like her whole body turned red from the statement.

"W-what do you guys m-mean? I w-would n-never….never….." Max trailed off, her gaze turning back to her girlfriend who was squirming silently from where she sat on the floor.

"Well Max? Spill the beans!" Chloe excitedly exclaimed as she watched the brunette turn redder.

"D-does making out count as losing your virginity?" Max shyly asked, her gaze turning to the floor.

A collective groan escaped the group of girls in the cramped dorm room, almost like they were expecting her to have actually 'done it' with the blonde.

"I knew it was a flop! There's no way Maxaroni would have been **THAT** daring without getting a nosebleed first," Chloe murmured, crossing her arms and pouting in disappointment.

 **(Oh, how I love innocent and dorky Max! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and hopefully I can upload another chapter soon enough! )**


	23. W is for Wasp

**W is for Wasp:**

"Stay still, Maxine," Kate mumbled as she dabbed the cold compress around Max's wasp sting.

"It's Max, never Maxi-OUCH."

Max gently rubbed her arm, pouting slightly as Kate pressed against her arm.

"Sorry, but I really need to get this swelling down. Just a bit longer and I'll have you all fixed up!" giggled Kate happily as she continued to treat the sting. Max smiled, shaking her head slowly.

"You really don't have to do this, Katie. I am 18, you know. I'm pretty sure I can handle my-GAH!" Kate hissed in concern, gently patting Max's hand for comfort. "Says the girl who almost fainted when I got that knee scrape last week…" mumbled Kate as a smirked plastered over her face.

"It's not MY fault I'm squeamish at the sight of blood!" Max cried, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Kate laughed and pulled the cold compress away once she was satisfied with her work. "There, all done." Kate smiled, turning her back to Max as she fumbled through her bag.

Max quirked her eyebrows up, swerving her head to the side in order to see what the blonde was up to. As she was about to walk up behind her, Max heard the jiggle of a pill bottle and Kate turned back to face her.

"Your arm might feel sore for a while, so I suggest you take an Advil," Kate explained as if she were a real nurse. Max chuckled, taking the bottle and placing one on her tongue, swallowing it without water.

"You're so cute when you're worried. It's almost like your my mother."

Kate blushed, turning her head away from Max in embarrassment. Max giggled, pulling Kate by the arm and into her lap.

Kate laughed again, turning her face back to Max as her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. "There are those eyes I love to stare into. Long time no see, huh eyes?"

Max punched Max's good arm softly, pressing her face into the crook of Max's neck. "Oh hush you. It's my job to take care of you, even if you did bring this upon yourself. Do you ALWAYS have to take any opportunity to take a picture?"

Max shrugged, running her fingers through the short locks. "Of course I do. If I don't, I might never experience the perfect photo."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Even if that means putting your life in danger? What if you were allergic to bee stings?! Then we'd have a real problem."

Max chuckled, rubbing the blonde's back. "But I'm not allergic, so that's the important thing."

Kate sighed, looking back up to the brunette's face. "You're impossible."

Max shook her head. "Maybe so, but I think my nurse forgot an important aspect in the healing process."

Kate frowned, sitting up slightly. "And what's that?"

"You forgot to kiss it better."


End file.
